GOTU (Ch 19: A Night Of Despair)
Chapter 19:A Night of Despair Holly woke up next to Collin,still asleep."Collin!Wake up!" "Holly?Where are we?" "I don't know Collin." Holly and Collin waddled followed a tunnel lit up by overhead lights. It led them to a room which every chick including (D)Erik and Richard were waiting. "You guys alright?" "Yeah!We're okay." "Where are we?"(D)Erik looked at both the doorways on both sides."Well the two doorways tell us that there could be two ways to go."Ringing and a voice caught their attention from the doors. "Um...Hello...Hello...Hello..." "What was that?" "It must be coming from that phone."Holly,Collin,Evan and Angie waddled to the phone,pressing a blinking button on it."Hello?" (Phone Guy)"Hi, I'm Phone Guy! Pleasure to meet you! I'd like to leave a few quick words Gragg and his friends can get a bit active…" (Erik(3)&Atticus (3):"blah blah blah, that's completely absurd…" "This is a complete waste of time...We need to get out of here."Evan said to the two snowy owlets. Meanwhile out in the larger part of the cave,three snakes slithered towards the small office. Gragg(3):"Gragg!Gragg!Time to get ready!" Gragg(2):"Midnight already?" Gragg(1):"Time to play!" Gragg(2):"Hey, I heard they hired a couple of new chicks!" Gragg(1):"And it's their first day!" (Holly)"I'll try out all the cameras to see what they do." (Collin)"Let's check the caves." (D)Bo"Did I just see something?" (D)Erik:"Don't be dumb! That's insane! Look, there is nothing there. Except for one… Could it be… That snake staring right at us?" The camera went out for a few second before coming back on,with Gragg(3) closer,still staring at the camera. All the chicks screamed in response. Gragg(1):"What's that sound?" Gragg(3):"It seems to be screaming…" Gragg(2):"Everything's seeming slightly strange…" Gragg(1):"Let's say hi! They seems a bit jumpy…" (Collin)"How do these cameras change?!" (D)Erik:"They're heading here just to eat us! Like juicy flesh fish! Or maybe they'll all stuff us inside of their bellies!" (D)Atticus"Seal the doors! Hit the lights!" Gragg(2):"Hey little ones, are you all right?" (Collin,Richard&Evan)"Stay away! Leave us be!" Gragg(2):"Don't be scared! It's only me!" The lights shut off for a few seconds,making six yellow eyes to glow in the dark,Making the chicks scream. Gragg(3):"Oh no!They sounds like they're in trouble!" (D)Erik:"They're breaking down the door!" Gragg(3):"They sounds so terrified!" Gragg(2):"Hold on, Gragg's come to get you!" (D)Erik:"Is that something in the vent?! Why's it smell like blood and venom?!" Gragg(3):"That's our natural scent!" Gragg(2):"Hey!" (Holly,Collin,Angie&Evan)"We need a disguise to hide in! A mask or a tent!" Gragg(3):"Hey Gragg, check the vent! I think that's the way in." All the chicks hid under a tent they found under the desk. (Chicks)"Don't blink… Don't breathe… Don't move… Please, Gragg, leave…" Gragg(1) blew the vent cover open seeing the tent,that was shaped like a female Kielian snake."Wow!She's beautiful."The kielian snake came closer to the tent."Angie peaked out of an opening seeing the snake come closer,her gasping."He is coming closer." "We need to act,when he comes really close...we'll rush out and push him back into the vent." The snake did come closer,distracted by the tent. The chicks rushed out,pushing the snake back into the vent and sealed it off completely. Gragg(2):"What're they doing?" Gragg(1):"Sealing the air vents!" Gragg(2):"New chicks, don't! You need fresh air!" (Chicks)"Wow, We're getting kind of loopy… At least We don't feel- SCARED!"''A scary owl appeared infront of the chicks which caused them to stumble back screaming. Gragg(3):"They are using too much power!" Gragg(1):"Open the door!Your going to blow the fuse!" "Keep them out guys!"Suddenly the lights went out,The chicks screamed all at once."Oh they must be scared of the dark." "Maybe they will cheer up if you sing them a song." Holly cried in her brothers flippers,"I want to go home."A light turned on revealing Gragg(3) looking through the door. ''Gragg(3):"Hi there! I'm Gragg! Wanna come and play? I think you're special, in your own way!" "I'd love to sing a song with you! It's my favorite thing to do, cause I love you through and through!" "Your singing sucks!"All the chicks said at once. Gragg(2) from the other doorway just hissed at the chicks."Wow!Just rude!" "It's not working!Cmon Guys!Everyone Sing along!" Gragg(1,2,3):"Come play with Gragg! Play the night away! All Gragg's friends have come here to say We'd love to sing a song with you! It's our favorite thing to do, cause we love you through and through!" Suddenly the theme of big ben along with six dongs started to sound the entire room,all the chicks cheered. All of them sighed in relief as the lights came back on. Gragg(1,2,3) from both doors just stared at the chicks,with burning eyes."I don't care if you guys win...Your all going to die." "Gragg!Knock it off!"The chicks grew surprised as a voice called from the phone."Sorry about that Seeker."Seeker commanded the Kielian snakes to leave the chicks."Can't I just take a quick shot?" "That would mean no bingle juice for you three." "Alright fine..."After the three snakes left the office,the chicks quickly shutting the doors on them. "So your the one that my mom was talking about."Collin yelled at the phone at once. "Frightened...Aren't you?" "What make you have the right to chicknap us?" "You see your parents stole what was my own goals,I plan to finish what I started in anyway possible."(D)Atticus responded."You need to cool your heated head dude."Seeker from the phone began to sing in a creepiest way. (Seeker)"Life is still spinning, Your end my beginning, And everything I hoped for has been strangely set aside. Reason for living, My mind is forgiving. And destiny is proving to be absent from my life. I know it, I feel it, I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming, And I know you will never give up and die..." "Conscious fulfilling, The darkness revealing all, Thoughts and insecurities are shining like the sun... Eyes are deceiving, Your mind will stop breathing, And all that you are made of will now rightly become mine." "You know it, You feel it, I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming, I love it when you're weeping, Even death can't stop this feeling And I know you will never give up and die." "Father, why have you forsaken me, My life is gone. Father, you know how long it's taken me, I live again!" "I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming. I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming. I love it when you're weeping Even death can't stop this feeling." "I know when you're sleeping, I know the things you're dreaming. I love when you're weeping, Even death can't stop this feeling. And I know you will never give up No, you will never give up, You will never give up and... die." The chicks shook as Seeker stopped singing that dreadful song,He took a slip of coffee from his mug."What do you have inside those necklaces anyway?" "None of your business!" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers